


Heaven's Gate

by diminishedmercury



Series: Voltron OC Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I do like it a lot though lmao, ahhhhhh this took me so long, background Shiro/Original Female Character, don't let the OC thing deter you, for I am vv proud of this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: She has had a careful relationship with Keith since the Garrison; always pining, but never acting. Even when she's found herself so clearly attracted to him, she's held off. Even when she's kissed him, she's been careful not to push her feelings on him. Londyn, passionate and honest Londyn, is a mess and everyone watching knows how badly she has fallen for Keith.OR: Five times Londyn kissed Keith and one time he kissed her.





	Heaven's Gate

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to read more about Londyn and who she is, I will provide the link here: https://www.quotev.com/victorsfall/journal/4687642/Voltron-OC-Londyn-Mallory
> 
> Her relationship with Keith has been primarily developed through roleplay and so that's what this is mostly based off of; that and my personal headcanons between the two.

**I.**

        The first time that Londyn kissed Keith was when they had first met. She had never had her first kiss, had wondered what made so many people say it was incredible, and she had been incredibly drunk. She liked Keith. Liked him a lot more than she had when she'd been introduced to the scrawny cadet she'd be mentoring in the sim labs. She wouldn't go so far as to call it a crush (it wasn't like what Farrah and Shiro had either, didn't feel like it moved that fast), but she would definitely say that she felt a pull towards Keith. It was odd that she would when she hadn't felt any particular pull towards anyone else in her life. She'd accepted Shiro's mentorship and friendship easily, had liked the way that she could fall into an easy-going companionship with Farrah, had been ready to let Aria in with open arms.

        She'd dragged him along to a party with her and all of the other seniors, claiming that he needed to make some more friends. Which wasn't a lie, but it was the first time she'd dragged him out of dorm for anything other than their scheduled sim flights and tutoring. It felt like he was starting to trust her, if only just a little bit.

        The party was loud and crowded and everything that she knew Keith would hate, but she tried her best to stick to his side and keep him company the large majority of the night. She'd been crowned their drink fetcher (and she didn't mind since she could get as much alcohol as she damn well wanted that way) and would run to and fro, letting the feeling of being drunk roll over her shoulders. It didn't take much for her to get a buzz and even less to get her completely drunk. Keith, on the other hand, looked just fine when she felt like she was halfway to shit faced. He only looked amused by it, let her cling to his side and rub her face against his clothed shoulder, and she found that he actually did smell as nice as she'd imagined him to.

        It was right around the time that she found Farrah and Shiro that he'd really started to let loose, the alcohol finally doing its job. She'd pulled them over to hang out for a while with them, but it wasn't long before she was watching the two trade spit with heavy petting and she'd decided that she did  _not_ want to stand around watching her best friends make out in front of her. "Can we leave?" Keith almost looked relieved when she slurred out the words, one sleeve of her crop top slipping down her shoulder.

        Before long, she found herself back in front of her room, giggling happily to herself and holding on to Keith's arm. He looked just a little more drunk now than he had back at the party. She guessed that he just had a really good poker face. She almost invited him back into her room, wanted to do things that she'd never thought about before, and instead settled for yanking him down by his hair and pressing a sloppy kiss to his soft pink lips. "Thank you," She had heard herself say, arms still holding on around his neck. He looked stunned (— _that_ was a cute look on him) and had a blush taking over his pale cheeks. I want more, her drunken mind supplied, and she found herself pressing her lips to his again, before promptly bursting out into a fit of giggles against his lips and pushing herself away from him. "Thank you," She repeated, grin wide, before she disappeared into her room.

        She woke up the next day to a hammer pounding against her skull and a text from Keith reading "it was fun" and nothing more. She couldn't remember what all she'd done and said last night, but she was at least glad he'd had fun.

* * *

**II.**

        The second time that she'd kissed Keith, she remembered it. It wasn't at a party like last time (not that she could really  _remember_ that party), but rather in a smaller hangout with all of their friends. Matt had proposed they all play spin-the-bottle (she suspected that it was really just an excuse so he could try to do something with the weird crush-not-crush thing he and Aria seemed to have going on at the moment) and she would have refused if Keith hadn't agreed to join in. So there they sat, all in a circle, and her heart was beating a million times a minute.

        She still hadn't had a first kiss. At least, not one that she could remember, but she didn't think she'd regret it if it was with anyone in the circle currently. She liked her friends and she was comfortable enough with them to kiss just about any of them. At least, if she'd wanted to. She had just never thought to ask. Matt went first, unsurprisingly, and it was even less of a surprise when the bottle  _didn't_ point at Aria, and proclaimed he'd be kissing Shiro instead. Farrah had a look in her eyes, almost like someone who'd just found a big scoop to write about in the paper, and watched as her boyfriend let Matt do as he may and smooch the daylights out of him. There were a lot of things to be said about Matt, but him being uncommitted would be a lie; he saw things through to the finish. It continued on for a while, Farrah getting  _her_ chance to snog her boyfriend, Aria kissing Farrah, Matt kissing Aria. It was odd how the bottle decided to avoid her and Keith, but she didn't mind that. It was entertaining enough to see how this game played out without having to be a participant.

        It was her turn, finally, after having given Shiro an awkward kiss on the cheek. She would have paid someone to take a picture of the look on her face when the bottle pointed at Keith. She could hear her friends making cat calls and laughing, but it didn't do anything to stop the loud rush of blood in her ears as she felt her face heat up to new extremes. She supposed that it could have rivaled the red of her hair if she'd stopped to take a look, but she was going to do this before she chickened out.

        She was in his lap with lips on his before she realized what she was doing. It was slow, and passionate, and everything she'd heard others say it would be, but she was inexperienced and sloppy and Keith was  _not._ She was almost disappointed when he pulled away, lungs burning, but didn't say anything else as she squeaked out an apology and crawled off of his lap, pointedly looking away from Farrah's knowing smile.

        The game continued, she ended up kissing everyone in the circle, and she never talked about that kiss with Keith. At least not while they were still at the Garrison.

* * *

**III.**

        They didn't kiss again until after Shiro was announced dead. They'd been curled up on her bed, opposite ends, the T.V. playing the news while they studied for different things. Keith for his exams, Londyn filling out paperwork. She was dozing off when Keith shook her shoulder desperately and turned up the volume on the television set.

        The words "pilot error" and "presumed dead" march across the bottom of the screen and she can't bring herself to do anything other than grab roughly at Keith's arm, grounding herself as her breath picks up. She doesn't want to believe that this is the world that she'll have to live in (one without all of her friends; one where Matt and Shiro are dead), and it's suddenly twice as hard to get a breath of air into her lungs. She doesn't register that she's been moved until she hears Keith's voice in her ear, shaking and just as frightened as she felt, telling her to breathe and focus on him. She hates how easy it is to do that. Hates that she's able to forget about her  _dead_ friends in favor of listening to Keith's heart thump against his ribcage, ear pressed to his chest. She breathes in deeply again, Keith's familiar scent filling her with a sense of comfort she hadn't felt in a long time.

        They don't talk the rest of the night, don't react when senior officers come banging at her door, don't let anyone see them. Her tears dried a long time ago, but she doesn't remove her arms from around his waist. She can still feel wet spots on her neck from where his own had hit her skin. She doesn't feel anything, feels numb to the world, and that is unacceptable to her.

        She pushes herself up his body, pulls her head up and away from where it had been tucked under his chin, and gently cradles his face in her hands. She's shaking still and she knows that won't stop for a long time. "Please," She whispers quietly, not quite sure what she's asking for, but he looks ready to give it to her, whatever it may be.

        She tries not to think about the way her lips trembled against his, tries not to think about how it just brings more tears to her eyes, but it does have the intended effect. She can feel something again. It feels more like they're breathing into each other's mouths at one point, less kissing and more existing, but it feels good and it's something that brings comfort in a world that doesn't look like it has any. She doesn't have to think about Shiro and Matt while she's kissing Keith, lets herself get lost in the soft, familiar feeling of lips moving against her own. She doesn't have to think twice when she tangles her tongue with his own, doesn't swat away hands that find their way underneath her shirt, doesn't flinch when she feels the clasp of her bra coming off.

        It's not the way she imagined sex with Keith. It's not the way she'd spent late nights thinking about, but it's how it was, and it brought more comfort than any hug ever would. It was dirty and wrong to be using her friends' memories for this, but she doesn't want to think about it. She doesn't _have_ to think about it with the way his tongue moves against the most sensitive parts of her body she'd yet to let another person touch.

        It's good, but it's wrong, and she cries again after they're done, but doesn't push him out of the bed. She only curls up closer, trying to find the same release from agony she had moments ago.

* * *

**IV.**

        She doesn't think about kissing Keith again until she millions of light years out in space. She loves him, and she knows she's loved him for a long time, and sometimes she selfishly finds herself wishing that she'd taken him with her all that time ago to go searching for Matt and Shiro. She stops those thoughts rather quickly, looking down at the new metal of her arms. She wouldn't wish this on him. Never. And she knows that she can't have him again (—she can't get back to Earth and even if she does, she's scared to face him), but the human heart is a fickle thing.

        She is brought to the prince's room after a particularly brutal fight in the arena. She doesn't mind the way that she's fussed over, wounds treated and cleaned, but she does mind the way that Lotor is watching her. He has always made her wary, but more so now than ever, if only because he wants something from her.

        "You fight exceedingly well, for one that does not consider herself to be a Champion." She hates hearing that, it makes her sick, and she's only glad she hadn't gone up against the human Champion she'd heard about from the other prisoners. "I wish to... reward those efforts. Something that will benefit us both." She doesn't like the sound of it, but she's not stupid, so she keeps her thoughts to herself.

        "And that is, Your Highness?" He looks particularly pleased with the way those words fit in her mouth.

        He pulls something out of jacket, what looks to be a photograph, and her eyes narrow further. He turns the paper around and she's thrown for a loop as she feels her throat coil in fear. It's the photograph she'd kept with her of Keith. One they'd taken together in those first weeks of their friendship. Keith is frowning, but she can see the smile in the way his eyes look particularly bright, and she is hugging around his middle, grinning at the cameraman, who, incidentally, is Shiro. "It's interesting to keep these things with you, knowing how risky it is. Was he a lover?" Her mouth feels dry as she watches Lotor's face shift into one she'd longed to see since she'd been locked up on this ship.

        "Something like that." She whispers instead of saying yes or no. She doesn't want to satisfy him. She takes an involuntary step backwards as he crosses the room, Keith's face on his own, Keith's frame on his own, and almost believes that this is him. That this is indeed Keith standing in front of her.

        "Good. I'd like to offer you company for tonight. It is entirely up to you, but I might consider it to get out of those cold cells for a night," Her mind is reeling, and she knows that this is not  _Keith,_ it does not even _sound_ like Keith, but she has missed him so terribly and missed human contact for so long that she finds herself considering the proposition more carefully than she would have a few months ago. She can see what he meant by mutually beneficial now; he will get to bed the exotic new Champion and she will get to lie in the same silks that a Galran prince does. It's hard to miss the way he's watching her, trying to read her decision before she's made it. He looks far more pleased with himself than he should have.

        It takes her one more minute of deliberation before the gnawing hunger in her stomach outweighs her moral compass. She's hungry and cold and so lonely; she cannot pass up the luxuries being offered to her right now and it's not as if she can't make the sex feel  _good_ for both herself and Lotor.

        "Okay," She breathes, reaching up to take hold of black locks and pull his head down to her height. "Okay, we'll do this," She murmured before her lips were on his. The way he smirked against her lips was unlike any kiss she'd ever shared with Keith, and she doesn't point it out, only letting Lotor take control of how this night was going to go. She doesn't cry in the morning, simply rolls over and slides down his body again to try and milk as much pleasure from Lotor as she can, even while he wears the face of an old love. She wants as much as he will give her. She needs the food to stay strong enough to fight in the arena after all.

* * *

**V.**

        There is nothing that Londyn hates more than sunlight, she decides, as she cracks open the one eye that she still has left. She's crash landed on this strange planet and been taken in by the natives here. Her arms are ruined, there is no metal to repair them, and she is weak from other injuries. They are a kind people to care for her so diligently, and she is careful to show her gratitude and try to help in whatever small ways that she can without arms.

        "Voltron has come!" The natives had told her, when she'd asked what had attacked the Galra cruiser she'd been held on. To escape, she'd clawed out the eye that held her tracker and jumped into the nearest escape pod. She had not gone unseen by the Galra and received numerous hits to her pod before she'd crashed down. "Voltron has come to free us!" She didn't know who Voltron was, exactly, but if he was going to free these people from the Galra, she would not complain about the rude awakening she'd received in her cell two days ago.

        It took a full three days before the small creatures were celebrating and screaming when Voltron had removed the Galran grasp on this colony. She was helped out of the hut she'd been resting in to join the celebrations, before she'd frozen on the spot, seeing the Green Paladin. "Matt...?" She'd asked incredulously. But it couldn't be him; he was taller than that and he was nowhere near Galran influence. She had been told of his escape while in her own captivity. It wasn't long before the other Paladins noticed her among the creatures. There was certainly a height difference that made her rather obvious, but she had never felt so small in her life as she did then.

        "How do you know my brother?" Ah. That explained that, then, she thought silently. His little sister was out in space for an inexplicable reason, but she didn't mind. It was a comfort to know that others were still looking for Matt and Shiro; that she wasn't the only one that had cared (and she wasn't, Farrah and Aria had come with her, but they were now lost in space without a way to find each other).

        "Londyn!" Her head whipped around to face the source of her name, the Green Paladin frowning at the Red Paladin, before she found herself with an armful of Red and she was trying not to fall considering her  _lack_ of arms. "How did you  _get_ here?" It was Keith's voice. She could feel herself start to cry, felt a pang of guilt in her heart, before she was kissing at whatever inch of his face she could get to once he'd pulled off his helmet. She couldn't hug him anymore after all. "I missed you," He was whispering, and she was sobbing now, openly, in front of all of these Paladins and all of the creatures that had mended her so that she could live and she couldn't bring herself to care as she pressed a watery kiss to his lips.

        "I missed you too."

* * *

**\+ I.**

        They hadn't talked about their feelings, even now that they were hundreds of billions of light years away from home, and she didn't think they ever would. She hadn't told him about anything she'd done on the Galran ship beyond the removal of her eye and arms, but she'd kept out as many details as she could. She didn't like to think about the arrangement she'd temporarily had with Lotor, didn't like to think about the lives that she'd taken, didn't like to remember the pain each scar on her body had brought her.

        She'd been curled up in the rec room, book across her lap, feet pulled up beneath her thighs, when he dropped down next to her. She didn't think much of it, they'd spent countless days like this since she'd been taken into the Castle all those months ago. There was something oddly... nervous about his body language, though, but she didn't wish to press. He'd tell her if he wanted her to know. It was as simple as that and she was never able to understand why anyone got so worried about a friend keeping something like nerves from them. His arm moved to snake around her waist ( _that_ was new) and pull her flush against his side. That had her pausing to look over at him, blue eyes squinting to read his expression. It was soft. One she hadn't seen on his face very often (Farrah claimed he looked at her that way all the time— she had only caught it a few times).

        His free arm moved to pick up the book she'd been in the middle of reading, folding down the corner of one of the pages, and gently tossed it onto the coffee table in front of them. Huh. This was... headed in a direction she didn't know how to process. His hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb running softly back and forth across her jawline. Whatever this was, she thought, please don't let it stop.

        "We haven't had time to talk," She heard his voice rumble out and she nodded dumbly.

        "About?"

        "Us." He said it as casually as he would be talking about dinner. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

        "Continue," She prompted, one of her hands (new and shiny and everything she hated) moved to hold on to his dark colored shirt, while the other moved to cup the back of his neck. His face was getting closer to hers now and she felt her breath hitch. She realized that he had never kissed her, rather always her initiating everything. She wondered if this was the sign she'd been waiting on.

        He didn't speak before he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. It was too gentle for someone like Keith, but this gentleness was what she'd remembered most about kissing Keith. She reveled in it, hand tightening ever so slightly on his neck, as he kissed her harder. She didn't think she'd ever been kissed like this in her life, and she didn't mind that, since it meant that she got to share this with the boy she'd been head over heels for since they'd met. She loved him, she loved him, she loved him. They pulled away from each other, lungs burning, and smiles small.

        "I love you," She'd whispered.

        "I know," He'd whispered back, and that was good enough for her. The "I love you" whispered in her that night as they lay in bed was just that much sweeter after having waited so long to hear it.


End file.
